User talk:Doylej0131/Combined fleet of glorious revenge
Umm...unrealistic, to say the least. Not really something related to the article itself, but Unrealism and God-Modding are classified under NCF now, 118. Anything else left?Doylej0131 03:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Capitalize words and spell them correctly then I think you should be good. Oh, and make sure to either remove the Forerunner ships or explain how did they get them. Thats better, now just make paragraphs because it can be hard to read sometimes. Also you spelled shield wrong Well this is how Covenant is spelled. Capitalize Loyalist and Separatists. Also, do you want me to move the article so its capitalized? Hey what if my flagship has some type of factory in the main hanger? Like it can build any weapon, turret, armour, vehicle, etc up to a certain size? Second, what is the maximum length my flagship can be. A UNSC Frigate is almost 500 meters and an assault carrier can carry 2. How about if this can carry a ccs class battle cruiser or even a UNSC Pheonix Class Colony Ship(2.5 Kilometers) in the main hanger?Doylej0131 14:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, well 2.5 km is basically half the size of an Assault Carrier and I don't think a CCS-class Battlecruiser could fit either. As for the factory, I also think it can't be done because that space is needed for dropships, fighters, etc. Assault Carriers are about 5.3 km long. Listen, that Idea is impossible, as it is simply not possible. Sorry. If you hollowed out the inside, then yes, but that would be pointless because it would not be a ship anymore, just a hollowed out hull. Well, the in the article I said the flagship is an IMPERIAL ASSAULT CARRIER. It's larger than both a regular assault carrier and supercarrier. I saw that people made their own kinds of ships so I thought that I might be able to. At first glance it looks asthetically similar to an assault carrier from the outside. But when you get closer it looks different. It's like an expensive, one of a kind(or at least one a very rare type) vessel that was originally made to be a luxurious ship to contain hierarchs while the find forerunner artifects(even large ones) while still being able to carry a large amount of vehicles, starfighters and combat personell. But it was deemed unessessary by the high prophets and was given to another prophet, then past to afew different owners over the years, and was modified for a better combat role. But probably by the time of the great schism this one is the last(or one out of no more than 3) of this class of vessel. And after the great schism it would probably have intigrated not just covanent but also forerunner and human technology, most of it being weapons, defences, or other tech useful in combat. Like energy projectors(up to 12, maybe), plasma torpedo tupes(up to, I don't know, possably no more than 16, probably less), turrets of every kind, both covenant and human, mac guns(at least 2, one at the nose for ship to ship combate, and one on the bottom of the hull for ground support while in orbit), Also maybe twin anti-shield scarab beams that can fire one at a time. You know that new star wars show, I don't like it that much but it has the big ship with loads of weapons, and when you compare that to the deathstar. Yeah, this ship is like that with loads of weapons, like combining an assault- and/or super- carrier, a battleship, destroyer, an agricultural support ship, and some ship that's for recovering and intigrating forerunner technology. What do you(you as in anyone) think. Good, bad, anything need work?Doylej0131 16:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Remember, IMPERIAL ASSAULT CARRIER, A DIFFERENT CLASS OF SHIP, THAT'S WHAT IT IS.Doylej0131 16:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Could I have a slow firing super mac, and if it's not possable with what I put, can someone help me balence it somehow?Doylej0131 16:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your fleet is much, much too big. I'd half the number of ships and half it again. Then it might work. I was previously told 500 was an okay amount of ships to have. Or do you mean the classes of ships? Whatever, I was already told I could have 500, and if you can prove to me that 500 is too much then I will take it off.Doylej0131 13:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) You see, this isn't canonly correct. Why have so many ships in one fleet, when you can have many, many, MANY fleets of a couple ships? Okey then. I saw a fleet on this wiki with 300. What would you say is a good maximum?Doylej0131 16:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) 20 - 50 at the max. Are you serious? That sounds more like a battlegroup. This is a covenant fleet if you didn't know that. My gosh!Doylej0131 17:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Can't I atleast have 100 ships?Doylej0131 16:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You do what you want. Just reilize that we will come back and shove a tag back on it if it isn't following da rules. Is it fine since I put 50-100 on the infobox?Doylej0131 22:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 01:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC)